


Smooth Operator

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean fails at seducing. Armin finds it both funny and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator

"I'd be all over you if we weren't watching this movie."

Armin tries to hold back a laugh. Leave it to Jean to throw in the most random comment at the most random of moments, but then again it wouldn't be movie night without them. Crossing his legs, the blond stretches his arms along the back of the couch, because he wants to get comfortable for this.

"And what would you do?" It was a simple enough question, but it's also a complete set up.

"Hmph, well I'd..." Jean pauses for a moment as he crosses his arms, "I'd pin you down and screw you hard."

"How hard?"

"So hard you wouldn't be able to walk the next day-"

"Okay, go for it."

Jean looks like he damn near snaps his neck with how fast he looks over at him, and Armin can see 'oh shit' practically written all over his face. He watches as the boy next to him starts to babble on about how they'd miss the movie if he did, and without missing a beat Armin grabs the remote. They were watching as DVD after all, so pausing is no big issue.

There's a moment of tense silence between the two of them, and Armin can see the other boy swallow hard. For all his of tough talk, Jean never acts on most of the things he says. Hell, the furthest the two of them had ever gone is a simple kiss, and even _that_ had been awkward. But Armin doesn't mind, in fact he find Jean's behavior adorable.

He also likes that Jean can be unpredictable, which is why he doesn't freak out when he's pushed on his back. The other boy looks nervous, which is understandable, and the blond makes sure to be patient. A shaky hand comes up to caress his cheek, Armin turning into it slightly when Jean's thumb strokes his bottom lip.

This is all going better than he expected, so when Jean leans in he can't help but grip the couch cushion below him. His tense state doesn't last long. When his forehead is kissed he opens his eyes, though when he had actually closed them would be left for him to contemplate later. Jean just buries his face between his neck and shoulder, groaning as he does so.

"Shit, sorry..." He mutters, and Armin only has to catch a quick glimpse of Jean's ear to know that his entire face is beat red, "I won't fuck up next time, just...shit..."

"I can wait." It's all the blond needs to say as he pulls him close. They'd get there in time, even if that time didn't come until a month later, or a year later or even 10 years later.

As long as Jean is with him, stuff like that doesn't matter.


End file.
